Easier
by Infelix
Summary: Seria tudo tão mais fácil se ela realmente fosse quem dizia ser.


**Easier**

* * *

><p>Scabior sorriu enquanto se aproximava do grupo de snatchers do qual fazia parte. Algum idiota havia acabado de dizer o taboo, expondo-se a eles... Era divertido ver como havia uma enorme quantidade de gente que se entregava com tanta facilidade. Aqueles ali eram um grupo jovem, pelo que ele podia ver, dois rapazes e uma garota. Sorriu ainda mais ao perceber que eles estavam tentando se explicar para Greyback, mas, como sempre, não estavam obtendo grande êxito.<p>

Um deles, o rapaz alto e ruivo, dizia ser um tal de Barny Weasley... Ótimo, um Weasley. O ministério havia deixado explicito que qualquer Weasley fazendo alguma coisa suspeita deveria ser interceptado, afinal, o filho de Arthur Weasley era conhecido por ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, enquanto o próprio Arthur devia ser o bruxo mais fanático por trouxas que existia. O outro rapaz, que era mais baixinho e tinha um rosto horrível, dizia ser um tal de Vernon Dudley da Sonserina... Aparentemente o rapaz não estava na lista dos procurados, então...

Scabior virou-se para olhar a garota e, quando o fez, pôde jurar que seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu Greyback agarrado a bruxa, que parecia estar a ponto de cair no choro. O snatcher pôde ver que o lobisomem estava sussurrando algumas coisas ao ouvido da menina, que parecia arregalar os olhos cada vez mais a cada palavra que saía da boca do outro.

– Garota deliciosa... – a voz rouca do outro bruxo sussurrou e Scabior sentiu o seu estômago embrulhar enquanto o via aproximar o rosto do cabelo da garota, cheirando-o – Que pele mais macia...

Ele viajara com Greyback o suficiente para saber o que o lobisomem estava planejando, e só de pensar naquilo uma onda de náusea o invadia. Talvez fosse por isso que ele ainda era um snatcher e não um comensal da morte... Algumas coisas ainda o faziam ficar com o pé atrás, hesitar na hora que não devia. Não era como a famosa Bellatrix Lestrange que torturava sem motivo, ou os irmãos Carrow, que seguiam as ordens de Lorde das Trevas sem pensar duas vezes... Ficava atrás até de Greyback, que, apesar de não ser um comensal, era completamente leal ao Lorde. Mas ele? Ele estava naquela mais como um passatempo – ou talvez uma forma de se fazer notar – do que pela ânsia de machucar pessoas, de ver os outros chorando e implorando por perdão...

– E quem é você?

O lobisomem ergueu a cabeça e o encarou de uma maneira quase assassina. Scabior apenas sorriu, desleixado.

– Penélope... Penélope Clearwater – a garota murmurou – Mestiça, sou mestiça.

– Veja se tem alguma senhorita Penélope Clearwater na lista – o bruxo gritou para outro snatcher que os acompanhava – Vamos logo!

– Não, não há nenhuma.

– Ótimo – a garota ergueu os olhos castanhos, fixando-os no rosto de Scabior por um tempo.

Por que aquele rosto não lhe era estranho? Parecia que já o havia visto em algum lugar... Mas, onde? Amaldiçoou a sua memória fraca enquanto se aproximava, ignorando o olhar feroz que Greyback lançava em sua direção. Já estava quase mandando o lobisomem soltá-la quando o outro bruxo que os acompanhava apressou-se e entrou em sua frente.

– Eu conheço ela.

– Do que você está falando, idiota?

– Eu a vi no Profeta Diário! – o homem falou, apontando para a bruxa, que agora parecia estar entrando em desespero – É a sangue-ruim que viaja com o Potter!

Scabior olhou para a garota mais uma vez. Realmente, aquele rosto lhe era familiar...

– Você deve estar delirando, homem.

– Não estou não! Tenho certeza!

– Uma sangue-ruim, hum? – Greyback sussurrou, puxando os cabelos armados da menina para trás – E seu nome? Será mesmo Penélope?

– N-Não, não... Sou m-mestiça!

– Hey! Tem alguma coisa engraçada na testa desse aqui – o snatcher que estava segurando o rapaz com rosto esquisito gritou – Venham ver.

Greyback olhou para onde o outro estava, antes de jogar a garota na direção de Scabior, que a segurou para impedir que ela fugisse, mesmo que duvidasse que ela fosse fazer tal coisa... Se aquela fosse a sangue-ruim amiga de Harry Potter, nunca fugiria sem os amigos.

– Isso é...?

– Uma cicatriz.

– Será que...?

– Sim...

– Pegamos Harry Potter... Pegamos Harry Potter!

A bruxa em seus braços parecera ter desistido de convencer os outros de que ela era uma mestiça chamada Penélope Clearwater, já que agora a única coisa que ela fazia era chorar baixinho enquanto observava os outros snatchers cercarem o seu amigo.

– Vamos levá-los até o Lorde das Trevas!

Enquanto observava os seus companheiros comemorarem a descoberta, a mente de Scabior viajou para bem longe dali. Sentiu os dedos da bruxa agarrarem o tecido de seu casaco enquanto os olhos dela não desgrudavam de seus amigos... Seria tão fácil aparatar dali com ela, não? Deixá-la em algum lugar bem longe onde Greyback e os outros snatchers não a encontrariam, onde o Lorde das Trevas não a encontraria... Seria fácil, não? Deixá-la em algum lugar bem distante e depois ele mesmo desaparecer da face do mundo bruxo. Chega de lealdade ao Ministério, ao Lorde, aos snatchers, aos comensais... Chega de ter que escolher um lado: a Ordem ou o Lorde... Chega...

Seria fácil. Seria muito fácil... Se não fosse pelos outros bruxos parados a alguns metros dele, pelo feitiço que restringia a aparatação que eles haviam colocado na área, ao fato de que a garota iria surtar assim que se visse sozinha com ele... Ao fato de que o Lorde das Trevas sempre encontra alguém que procura.

– Você traz a garota, Scabior.

Viu Greyback acenar a varinha e sumir, seguido pelos outros. Olhou para a garota uma última vez... Agora sim seria fácil, mas...

– Seria muito mais fácil se você realmente fosse Penélope Clearwater, doçura – o bruxo murmurou, apertando o braço ao redor da cintura da bruxa e vendo como ela o olhou com espanto – Seria tão mais fácil.

Sentiu os dedos dela apertarem o seu casaco uma última vez quando a floresta ao redor deles começou a rodopiar e, depois, sumir lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ai me pediram pra escrever uma Scabione e eu fiquei "nooo D:" e saiu isso.


End file.
